Broken Love
by Crystal Amour
Summary: Thornpaw, Streampaw and Silverpaw are all apprentices in Stormclan. This is their story of love, tragedy and adventure. First part of the two story series, Broken Love and Lost Hearts. How will they manage when their whole clan is killed, and they must find their way to re-make the clan among hurt and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Time** for a new type of story, guys. I'm going Warriors this time. I have this same story, Broken Love, on the warriors forums. Don't worry, it's original, and I own it fully. I do not own the 39 clues. Okay, time for the story.**

* * *

**Prologue~  
The she-cat wandered through the dark, seeking for a way out.**

"Help me!" she cried again and again. But no one ever answered. She walked along tunnels, carved deep inside the stone of the ground. Above the tunnels, above ground, a storm raged.

Heavy rain threatened to flood the tunnels with her inside them. "Help!" she cried again. The roaring of the storm drowned out her cries.

A flash of lightning gave her a glimpse of the cave wall. She gasped. Illuminated on the wall was _Blood_. A bloody claw scratch scarred the wall. And above it...her _name_written in blood.

'This is what will happen if you do this, Streampaw.' the message read. She gasped, and then the water closed in.

Chapter 1:

Fallenrain shook Streampaw awake.

"Streampaw! It's time." Streampaw opened her eyes. Both Thornpaw and Silverpaw were both awake already. She sat up and stretched, and then stood up. She walked out of the den with Thornpaw and Silverpaw. Fallenrain followed them. Cloudstar appeared on the Gathering Ledge in the middle of the camp.

"All cats old enough to swim gather below the rock!" he called. Streampaw, Thornpaw, and Silverpaw walked over to the rock, sitting a few fox-lengths away, as was the custom for apprentices.

After all the cats had gathered, Cloudstar began to speak. "It is almost time for the annual tunnel run. Two of our apprentices shall do it this year, as well as two from Shellclan. It is time to cast lots for the apprentices."

He walked down from the rock, and paused at a small pile of stones. He made three slashes in the dirt. "Place your rock on this one to cast for Thornpaw. On this one for Streampaw, or on the last one for Silverpaw. As the apprentices are not allowed to cast, Warriors, come up."

The casting began, slow at first, then faster and faster. All the warriors, including Cloudstar and Rowangrass cast. Then, Fallenrain was the only warrior left. She looked at her kits, and then deftly placed her stone on Streampaw's line.

"I know you can do it," she mouthed at Streampaw.

"The casting is finished!" Cloudstar announced. "Streampaw and Thornpaw shall take the tunnel run." All the warriors nodded. "As for Silverpaw, she shall become Springpool's apprentice." Thornpaw and Streampaw looked at each other. Streampaw smiled.

"We can do this."

"We can." Thornpaw agreed.

"As you all know," Cloudstar began to speak again. "The tunnel run is a warrior rite. The lucky apprentices to complete it and find their way out again, become warriors, as they have proven themselves. Many generations of warriors have completed this rite. It is now Thornpaw and Streampaw's turn. Make your clan honored, Apprentices." He dipped his head to them.

Streampaw and Thornpaw, dipped their heads to Cloudstar, and walked toward the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Streampaw's POV~

I followed Cloudstar as he led Thornpaw and myself under the rock. into a tunnel. He led them through the mossy tunnel, into a large flowery clearing. He sat down.

"We shall wait here." he said. I sat down, and Thornpaw sat down also. I wondered what we were waiting for. We didn't have to wait long. Soon, a rustling noise showed that someone was coming. A golden she-cat walked out of the bushes. "Seastar." said Cloudstar.

The she-cat dipped her head. "Cloudstar. I have brought Shellclan's two apprentices for the tunnel run." Behind her, two cats stepped out. A black tabby tom, and a white she-cat. "These are Snowpaw and Darkpaw."

"This is Streampaw and Thornpaw." said Cloudstar. "Shall we let them get acquainted, or go right to the tunnels?"

"Let's give them a little bit to meet each other. They may not make it out, so they should do it now." said Seastar. I walked over to the two apprentices.

"Hi," I said quietly. "I'm Streampaw." The dark tabby stared at me. I shrank back.

"I'm Thornpaw," said Thornpaw, oblivious to everything. He touched noses with the two apprentices.

"I'm Snowpaw," said the white she-cat. "And this annoying furball is Darkpaw, Seastar's son."

"Quiet!" the tom hissed. "they didn't need to know that!" I giggled. He looked at me again. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," I said simply. "You're so...defensive about it. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes it is!" he hissed. "it means everyone expects more of me, and if I don't survive the tunnel run, they'll think I'm a failure!"

"None of us think you're a failure." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Apprentices!" Seastar's voice cut into our conversation. "Time's up! It is time to face the tunnels."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Darkpaw's POV~

I watched the strange she-cat walk after Cloudstar. _What was her name? Streampaw. _I thought. _That's a nice name._

I followed Seastar with Snowpaw beside me. Snowpaw shivered and pressed close to me. I could smell her fear-scent.

"It's okay," I murmured encouragingly. "We've trained for this, we'll be alright." She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I know we'll be fine." She smiled a small, sad smile and looked back at Seastar.

I looked at the other two apprentices. The tom from Stormclan, Thornpaw, was it? He looked completely comfortable, and was reassuring Streampaw. Streampaw looked nervous, but was doing her best to keep calm, and keep her cool.

I heard her whispering under her breath. "Silverpaw, if I don't make it, please remember me." I wondered who Silverpaw was. A littermate? A friend? A tom she was close to?

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. Why was I thinking of her? She didn't mean anything to me. Why did I care who Silverpaw was?

As I was figuring this out in my head, we approached the tunnel entrance.

"Apprentices," said Seastar. "It is time to complete the rite. Enter the tunnels, find your way out, and you shall be made warriors."

I looked Seastar in the eyes, and gave an inconspicuous nod. Then, as I entered the tunnels, all I saw was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Part one:  
Thornpaw's POV~

I looked into the darkness, trying to sense if there was anything in there. Reassured, I entered. Streampaw followed me. The two apprentices from Shellclan, Darkpaw and Snowpaw had already entered.

The four of us crept along a long passage in the dark, the muddy floor squishing under our toes. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed that the passage we were in split into five at the end.

Snowpaw darted into one, and Darkpaw chose the opposite tunnel. Streampaw and I ran into two of the remaining ones.

Seperated from the others, I crept along in the darkness. Many tunnels intercepted mine, and I tried to head upwards and toward the light. Sometimes the tunnels turned around, and more often then naught, I found myself heading downwards again.

At last, after what seemed like moons, I saw light coming from a hole. I dashed out into the sunlight. Cloudstar ran over.

"Congratulations, Thornfire!" he said. "You have completed the rite and are the first apprentice out!" I stared at the other holes. Somehow, I'd thought that Streampaw would be waiting for me.

"Streampaw..." I whispered. She just had to make it out, she had to! For Silverpaw and me. If she didn't...

Chapter 4: Part two:  
Snowpaw's POV~

I followed the long, dark, muddy tunnel, taking only turns that went up. The tunnel was muddy and wet on the floor, and the walls were covered with scratches and moss. I looked ahead of me.

Then, I saw a hole that could lead me out. So I ran through, not even looking beneath me. I dropped down, down, to the stone floor far below. I heard the crack of bone as it broke.

I limped here and there, twisting and turning, taking every tunnel I could find, but none led me up and out. I was trapped, deep down underground in the dark.

"Help me!" I screamed again and again. No one answered. "Please." I whimpered.

Then, I heard it. A rushing, splashing sound. I knew that sound. Mudflow! I stared in horror. A mudflow, underground! It would trap me!

I was stunned as I saw the big muddy river flowing down the passage toward me. I turned and limped as fast as I could down another tunnel, but it was a dead end. All I could do was watch as the water closed in and I saw no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:  
Thornfire's POV~

I heard a cat come running out of the tunnels. I turned, holding my breath, afraid to hope too much for it. It was Streampaw! She was alive! I ran over, so happy I could hardly breathe.

"Streampaw!" I cried. "I thought you weren't going to make it." I stopped, and then said quietly, "Snowpaw didn't." Streampaw looked shocked and sad. Then Cloudstar ran over, so I backed off.

It was then I noticed that Darkfire was staring at her. It was a happy stare, as if he was glad she made it out. But She's from Stormclan, not Shellclan, So why did he care? I glared at him, and he scowled at me and then turned away.

I smiled victoriously. Everything was okay. Streampaw and I made it out of the tunnels alive, Silverpaw didn't have to take the tunnel run and was the medicine cat apprentice. We were all alive and okay.

Cloudstar led Streampaw and myself back home, while Seastar took Darkfire back to the Shellclan camp. When we entered the camp, a cheer went up, and Silverpaw came running.

"You made it!" she purred. Everyone gathered around us,congratulating us, asking our warrior names, and asking all sorts of other questions. We happily answered all the questions. Then, Rowangrass padded over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Thornfire's POV~

I heard a cat come running out of the tunnels. I turned, holding my breath, afraid to hope too much for it. It was Streampaw! She was alive! I ran over, so happy I could hardly breathe.

"Streampaw!" I cried. "I thought you weren't going to make it." I stopped, and then said quietly, "Snowpaw didn't." Streampaw looked shocked and sad. Then Cloudstar ran over, so I backed off.

It was then I noticed that Darkfire was staring at her. It was a happy stare, as if he was glad she made it out. But She's from Stormclan, not Shellclan, So why did he care? I glared at him, and he scowled at me and then turned away.

I smiled victoriously. Everything was okay. Streampaw and I made it out of the tunnels alive, Silverpaw didn't have to take the tunnel run and was the medicine cat apprentice. We were all alive and okay.

Cloudstar led Streampaw and myself back home, while Seastar took Darkfire back to the Shellclan camp. When we entered the camp, a cheer went up, and Silverpaw came running.

"You made it!" she purred. Everyone gathered around us,congratulating us, asking our warrior names, and asking all sorts of other questions. We happily answered all the questions. Then, Rowangrass padded over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Darkfire's POV~

As Seastar led me away to Shellclan's camp, I looked back at Streampaw. She was smiling, and looked very happy. I smiled. For some reason, when she was happy, I was happy.

I followed Seastar, my heart pounding for two reasons. _Why did I fall for a Stromclan she-cat? And What would I tell Snowpaw's family? They'd think I didn't take care of her like I promised. Why didn't I? Why couldn't I have insisted that Deeppaw came instead?_ A little voice, in my head said, _Because then Deeppaw would be dead. That's why you didn't._

As we crossed the beach and approached the camp, Willowheart and Sandbreeze, Snowpaw's parents, came running out to meet us.

"Darkpaw!" Willowheart cried happily. Then her voice dulled. "Where's Snowpaw?"

I bit my whiskers before I replied. "Sh-She didn't make i-it." I stuttered. Willowheart began to cry. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I tried to protect her, I did!"

"I know you did," said Sandbreeze. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's gone." I ducked my head in sorrow. "We're not mad at you, Darkpaw, and we don't blame you, but we do miss her very much." I nodded, and backed away to give them some space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Silverpaw's POV~

When Thornpaw and Streampaw entered camp with Cloudstar, I ran over as fast as I could. "You made it!" I purred happily, licking their ears.

Everyone came running as they heard them. Fallenrain was everywhere, nuzzling them, making nests for them in the warriors den, getting them prey and water...It made me a little bit sad. Sure, They're my littermates and I love them, but I wanted to be a warrior too. Instead, I'm the medicine cat's apprentice.

I sighed. I had been pushed to the back of the crowd so all the others could greet them. Sadly, I turned toward the medicine den so I could leave, and I ran into Lightclaw, a young warrior who completed the last tunnel run. Springpool, my mentor, is Lightclaw's sister.

"Hey, Silverpaw," he said, his voice deep.

"H-hi." I stuttered. I still wasn't used to cats paying me this much attention before. I guess it comes from being the medicine cat's apprentice. Lightclaw smiled at me, and then turned and walked over to Thornpaw and Streampaw. I watched, smiling to myself.

Then I saw Rowangrass approach Thornpaw and Streampaw. I knew he was about to tell them the awful news. I sighed again, and turned away as he began to speak.

"Thornfire and Streamflower, I have some bad news," he said. I didn't want to hear the rest, so I ran into the medicine den, almost running into the stacked juniper berries as I did so.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Deeppaw's POV~

When I heard that Darkpaw was back, I ran to find him. "Darkpaw!" I cried when I finally found him. He was surrounded by clanmates.

He smiled. "It's Darkfire now," he said, his voice deeper than I remembered. I looked at him, about to ask a whole bunch of questions about the tunnel run and Snowpaw, when I noticed his eyes. They were moony, like a tom's eyes always are when he's padding after a she-cat. I led him over to the camp wall so we could talk alone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Who's what?" he asked me. I sighed.

"The she-cat. I can tell you like someone. I can see it in your eyes. You're distracted." I explained quietly and gently.

"Oh," he said. He hesitated a few moments, and I thought he wasn't going to reply when he said quietly, "Please don't tell. It's Streampaw. From Stormclan." I opened my mouth to say something and he saw it and rushed on. "She took the tunnel run with me and Snowpaw, as well as her brother Thornpaw." I nodded.

"And you like her a lot?" I asked. Darkfire was about to reply when Farpool, our father, came over to congratulate him, and saved him from replying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10:  
Streamflower's POV~

I stared at Rowangrass, almost afraid to wonder what he was going to say. I shivered a bit, and Thornfire pressed up against me. Then Rowangrass began to speak.

"Streamflower, Thornfire," he said, then he hesitated before finshing. "Your father, Hawkwing, is dead." He said getting straight to the point. I gasped, and then began to shake. My Father? Dead? But how? And why?

"How?" asked Thornfire quietly, clearly, and with a touch of quiet authority. Fallenrain pushed her way through the crowd. She glared at Rowangrass, as if telling him to stay out of it.

"Hawkwing..." She began, then she shook herself and started over. "Hawkwing was hunting alone by the border. There was no one nearby. We don't know exactly what happened, but we think he was attacked by rogues. Silverpaw found his body later as she was gathering herbs by the border. His body was covered in blood and scratches. It scared her so much. That's why she's so distant. She's grieving. And this all happened while you were in the tunnels." she said.

I stared in shock. "Father..." I whispered. He and Snowpaw had died on the same day. One solitary tear dropped from my eyes, and I began to weep. Snowpaw and my father. How could the stars allow this? How? Why were they so cruel? Did they have any love for me at all? I looked up, and I thought I saw that one of the two new stars in the sky winked at me, as if telling me not to grieve, telling me they were fine. Everything began to blur, and I stumbled forward and hit my head on a sharp stone. Everything melted away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Keep in mind, these are the exact same length as they are on the forums.**

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Thornfire's POV~

When I heard Rowangrass say those words, "Your father is dead," My mind spun. Somehow, I'd pictured my father as an unbeatable and invincible warrior. He was the ideal father, kind, loyal, brave and loving. To hear my father was dead...It broke me. Why couldn't I have been here to save him?

"How?" I asked quietly. When Fallenrain finshed explaining, I was overcome with sadness. it clouded my vision, and I barely saw Streamflower burst into tears and look at the stars. I knew she was asking them the question, though. She did this every time something happened. My vision cleared for a moment and I saw her stumble forward and I gasped. I opened my mouth to warn her, but it was too late. She tripped on a pebble and hit her head on a stone.

Oceanpaw broke through the crowd and tried to wake her. I pushed him away. "Get Silverpaw!" I yowled at him. He froze, and then nodded, running to the medicine den.

Silverpaw came running out a moment later. "Streamflower"! she cried, running to her. She gently nosed her and looked her over. "She has...a concussion, and we need to get her to the medicine den immediately."

Lightclaw stepped out of the crowd and carried Streamflower to the medicine den. As he was leaving, I saw him murmur something to Silverpaw that made her flush bright red.


End file.
